Win Some, Lose Some
by YogaForever
Summary: Set six years into the future:: Amy Rose now works as an agent for GUN. She hasn't seen Sonic in five years and left him on wavering terms. Now he's back in her life during the most important mission of her life. Action! Drama! Sonamy. NOT complete. :
1. In Which It Starts

**Win Some, Lose Some **

by

_Nana_

**Chapter One: In Which it Starts **

It was around 3am, five years ago, when the phone rang.

He did not stir. At first.

But she called five times and, eventually, Tails couldn't ignore it the way he was. He looked across the room he shared with Sonic and gazed at his older brother in disbelief. Did he really not hear that goddam phone ringing off the hook? It baffled him. He threw the blankets up and walked lazily to the phone.

"Hello?" Tails yawned into the mouthpiece.

"Tails?" Amy. "Is Sonic there?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Let me get him for you." He carried the cordless phone back to his and Sonic's room. Sonic was on his side, snoring quietly and happily. Tails hit him in the hip, a bit hard, and Sonic sprang up.

"Ow! Ouch. God." Sonic touched the tender spot on his hip. "Jesus." He looked at Tails. "What?"

"Phone?" Tails grinned slyly, holding it out. "It's your _girlfriend_."

With an eye roll, Sonic put the phone to his ear. "Hey. What's up, Ames?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Amy said, with a tremble in her voice.

"Okay. Um. See ya." Sonic yawned. He got up, glaring at Tails and left the room. He shut the door. "But where are you going?"

"I can't - Well... Just away, Sonic." Amy said.

"Just away? Seriously? That's all I get? Here I thought we were friends."

"That's why I wanted to say goodbye. Because we've always been good friends, right? Even if you've never given me what I wanted, we're still really good friends."

Sonic rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. Was she trying to make him feel bad? He leaned against the wall and wondered why he was up at this hour to hear this.

"Ames, where are you going? They don't have phones there, or something?"

"Well, no. They have phones."

"Then why are you sounding all final and stuff?"

"'Cause I - I don't know. Just, um, goodbye. Okay Sonic? Goodbye."

"Okay, okay. Goodbye. Enjoy yourself - where-ever... Amy? Seriously. Where are you going? Are you okay? It's not raining there, is it?" He sounded mildly concerned, but like he was trying to cover it up. 'It's not raining there, is it?' - code for: Are you in danger?

"Nope. Clear skies." There was a smile in her voice. What was she so happy about?

The line fell silent and Sonic couldn't think of anything to say. He put his head against the wall and tried not to yawn.

"So you're okay? You're good."

"I'm fantastic, Sonic. But thanks for your concern." Amy giggled.

Same old, same old...

"Take care then, Amy Rose."

"You too, Sonic. Bye. I - I lo... Take care."

And she hung up. For the first time since he could remember, she hung up without professing her love to him. It set something off in his head that told him something was wrong. Something that made him stay on the line, listening to the _beep beep beep_ of an over conversation. Slowly, he took the phone from his ear and pressed 'End.' He hung up the phone and went back to bed, only to never quite fall fully asleep.

He was sixteen years old. And that was the last time he'd heard from her for five years.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm working on some serious stuff right now, regular readers. Hi, new readers. :)

Anyway, regular readers, I've already finished the story you've just read and this time next week, I'll post up the next chapter. I've written a bunch of stuff that I can easily upload and post while I'm working. And I do mean, working. Like, a JOB. And schoolwork. School's becoming big these days. I'm not going to be a sophomore much longer. Gotta get cracking!

I'll respond to anonymous reviews here. If I get any. ^-^;';

Love ya,

Nana


	2. In Which There Are Explanations

**Chapter Two: In Which There Are Explanations **

"You have shown exceptional courage and ability fighting Robotnik." The recruiting officer had said, six years ago when she first answered the door for him. She was living alone, in a nice apartment donated by GUN for all of her services, when he came. He worked for GUN. Had a card. She'd invited him in and they sat at her kitchen table, drinking tea she'd been making before he knocked. "We'd like to cultivate those abilities."

Now she was getting ready for tonight. She stepped out from the shower and took up her towel. Dried herself down and wrapped her hair up above her head in the towel. She took the hand towel and cleared the steam from the mirror. Examined herself.

"How do you mean?" Amy asked, sipping her tea six years ago. "Like, why do you want to 'cultivate' my abilities? Why not Sonic? He's got a lot more abilities than me. Or Tails? He's really smart."

"We have examined them, too, Miss Rose. But our findings suggest that Sonic and Tails are too settled in their little Robin Hood and Little John routine to bother becoming legal agents in the battle against Robotnik."

Amy had smiled. "They're too comfortable being vigilantes?"

"Precisely." The man who'd introduced himself as Michael Rivers grinned.

Amy finished up her foundation and took her stick of concealer and went to work in the bathroom mirror. She had a blackhead above her eyebrow. Dammit. She worked on it with the makeup wand. No one would know a thing. She smiled and did her blush. Light. Light. No reason to pull a Rouge the Bat.

"Will I get to work with Shadow and Rouge?" Amy asked Rivers after another round of training.

"I'm afraid you won't even see them." Rivers shook his head, walking alongside Amy on the GUN training fields. "You're going to be assigned to a different division."

"And what division would that be?"

"SD6."

"Which handles?"

"Infiltration. Information collection."

"Why would you assign me to that?"

"Because, Amy," he turned to her and she looked up into his lined face. He smiled at her warmly. He'd grown to like her in the last seven months. "We think you'd be an excellent field agent. You're smart, strong and have the cunning to really benefit your country."

Now, after two years of training, and four years experience, she really had the hang of this. She smoothed on her lipstick and puckered in the mirror. _Pop_. She pulled the towel away and went to work on her hair. Brushes and hair-driers. When she was done, she turned around and slipped into a slinky little dress. She examined herself from the back in the mirror. "Brilliant."

And she left the bathroom.

"Your assignment tonight is to introduce yourself to a very important businessman, Amy. Have you ever heard of Ebony Hare?"

"Big-time mob boss, isn't he?"

"That's my girl. Doing her research."

"I was trained by the best, Michael."

Rivers smiled. "Thanks, but no ass kissing, kid. I like ya too. Anyway. SC7 is probably going to send in a couple of their agents on this one, too. Think you need backup."

"Have I ever had any trouble before?"

"Am I still not allowed to mention Rome?"

"Not when I'm in the room." Amy crossed her arms, smiling with a slyness to her eyes. "Who's this backup, then?"

"Agents Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Wow. Impressive. What's Mr. Hare done this time?"

"Arms dealing. Apparently, he's gotten his hands on some new weapons technology that he's selling to the highest bidder tonight. One of those bidders is Robotnik, according to our intel. Of course, Robotnik wouldn't go in as himself. So be aware of who you're talking to. Your mission is to steal Ebony's key-card to the 'backroom' by any means necessary."

"Right." Amy leaned over to shut off the televised intercom. She was ready to get this show on the road.

"One other thing, Amy."

"Yes?" Amy stood back up.

"I think you need to be aware of from whom Ebony has stolen this weaponry."

"Who?"

"An old friend of yours. Miles 'Tails' Prower."

"Really?" Amy leaned on her hip, grinning. Something inside her fluttered. "And what does that mean?"

"Expect a reunion with your friends. Knowing their setup, Tails will probably send Sonic in to steal the key-card and take back what Tails created. If you run into Sonic, or if he's already intercepted your target - I want you to get the key-card from him. By any means necessary. Tails has created a very dangerous weapon that we don't want stolen from him again."

"Yes, Sir."

"Make sure Sonic doesn't know what you're doing."

"Of course, Sir."

"Rivers over and out."

* * *

A/N: I meant to post this within a week of the first chapter...but a lot of shit's been going down. Sorry. No excuses! D:Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed chapter one! Thanks to the overwhelming number of you who added this to your story alerts list! _ I will try not to disappoint... And thanks for reading chapter two! Please review! :D I love me some reviews. Expect Chapter Three this Tuesday! And that's a promise! (To make up for the lack of updates...)

Reply to anonymous reviewers...

Don't Know a Name: Hello to you, my little reviewer~ It's lovely to hear from you again. Why on EARTH would I be annoyed by your reviews? D: They were a highlight during my time working on Reasons and The Consequence! Thanks for your compliments. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I'm sorry to hear your plot has been lost. That's a shame. :( I was looking forward to reading it through. Try to recreate it, eh? :) And no, you haven't told me your newest username.

Love ya,

Nana


	3. In Which There Is a Reunion

**Chapter Three: In Which There is a Reunion **

Rouge was in the room. Amy pinpointed her almost immediately from across the full ballroom floor. She was talking to a tight semi-circle of men who were all very generous in offering her drinks. Rouge smiled, glowing. Amy knew that she must be getting fed up with the small fish by now, though. No doubt, Rouge was also sent in to take the key-card by any means necessary. Really, she didn't know why SC7 and SD6 were so competitive. But the way Michael made it out, the two GUN divisions fought like brothers and sisters.

Amy scanned the room. Ebony Hare was about ten or twelve yards east of her. A grin worked its way onto her lips. She'd spotted him before Rouge had. Or, at least, she was going to get to him first if those men fawning all over the bat had anything to say about it.

She went on the move. Swaying through the crowd, head high and confident and dress clinging tight.

"Hey, Ames."

She froze - paralyzed by his voice. She couldn't keep going. Couldn't pretend she hadn't heard him. She'd paused too long for that. He might follow her, or get suspicious. She turned around and faced him, ready to level him with a seductive grin that made most men fall to their knees if she requested it.

But she wasn't prepared to see him again. Not really. She knew he would be here. But she didn't know his eyes would be so magnetic -forcing her to look at him- and she didn't expect his smile to be at such a practiced ease, all straight and white. She didn't expect his shoulders to lay so relaxed. His face was more well-defined. She'd bet his body was, too...

Five years had done him good.

But she knew she was just as well off. He knew it, too. It was in his eyes. And she'd always thought he was so unreadable, when they were younger. Now, it was obvious - the hunger in his eyes. The_ oh, wow_ of his opening mouth when she turned. He looked her over, head-to-toe and back.

"What's up?" He grinned deviously.

"Hello, Sonic." She sauntered over to him. He stood near an empty table, far away from her target. "What brings you to Mr. Hare's ball?"

"Let's just say he's got something that belongs to me." Sonic smiled and put his hands out to her when she approached. It surprised her. He'd never extended his arms for her before. But she didn't falter for a moment. She let him hug her, it was only a slight, light hug but it felt so warm. It ended. "God, it feels good to just _see _you again."

He put his free hand in his pocket. One hand held a glass of champagne. He took a sip and she smiled.

"You too, Sonic."

"And what brings you here, Ames?"

"Let's just say," she mimicked him. "I've moved up in the world."

"Obviously. That's an expensive-looking number you've got on."

"This old thing." Amy ran her hand down the side of the dress.

"Mhm." Sonic hummed, and sipped from his glass again. He held it out to her. "No one's gotten you a drink yet. Want some?"

"Oh, I shouldn't." Amy dismissed him with a wave of the hand.

"What've you been up to?" Sonic sipped the last of his champagne and set it gracefully on a passing waiter's tray. "Haven't returned my calls."

"You stopped calling years ago."

"Well, that's 'cause I couldn't take the rejection any more." He smirked.

She smirked back. "I've got a job now. I travel a lot."

"Oh, yeah? Doing what?"

"Modeling."

"Maybe I need to start paying attention to the fashion world." Sonic looked her up-and-down again.

"I don't do anything on an international level. Well, I mean I travel to places like Paris and Heinburgh and such, but you'd only see my ads if you lived there."

"Nothing American?"

"Not really, actually. Modeling's like that." Amy giggled.

"So you got invited?"

"Yes. My agent says Mr. Hare a_dores_ models."

"I have to say, he's got good taste. Inviting you."

"Still as charming as always." Amy nodded to herself, looking Sonic up-and-down. He'd only grown more attractive. But she didn't feel that same girlish, uncontrollable flutter while looking at him anymore. It was something else. But it wasn't that middle-school-love-and-adoration she used to harbor. "What have you been up to?"

"Same as ever."

"Fighting Robotnik?"

"You bet your life on it."

"My hero." Amy smirked, half-teasing.

"But really, this is boring the holy living hell out of me. I've never been one for rich-people parties." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Why attend, then?" Amy switched her weight from one hip to the other.

"Invited." Sonic shrugged. "Hoping maybe, for once, a rich-person would throw a fun party. Sadly, I was mistaken." Sonic shook his head. And then grinned at her conspiratorially. "At least the liquor's good."

Amy laughed. Genuinely enjoying his company. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but I just can't see Ebony Hare inviting someone like you to his party. I mean, you're renowned for your heroism. Wouldn't he see you as a threat?"

"You know about his history in the black market?" Sonic's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah." Amy rolled her eyes melodramatically. "My agent thought I might like to know before she went on and on about how he's a changed man. That he's reformed. I think she was trying to comfort me, but I didn't even know he was a bad guy until she said anything." She laughed.

Sonic laughed too. Looked around, and leaned into Amy. "Okay, truth is, I wasn't originally on the invite list. But Tails is good with hacking things, right?"

Amy leaned in. "What are you trying to say Sonic? You're not supposed to be here?"

"Not at all."

"Then, why crash the party?"

Sonic surveyed their surroundings with a dart of the eyes about the room. "Honestly, I'm worried about saying right here."

"We're whispering. Who's listening?"

"True." She smelled his breath. Not quite saturated with alcohol. If he had the key, he wasn't drunk enough to just hand it over. "See, I already said Hare's got something that belongs to me. He's stolen some really important designs and shit from Tails. I'm getting them back."

"But how?"

"Tails has figured out he's got this key-card thing that he wears around his neck."

"How are you going to steal it?" Please say you already have it.

"I'm too late."

"What?"

"Rouge already got it."

"She did?" Amy tried to sound shocked, but her head swivelled to where she last saw the GUN agent from SC7. Rouge was gone. The men had all parted and were in the crowd.

In Amy's ear, Michael's voice sounded: "Amy, you need to find Rouge. It's vital that SD6 obtain these designs. This is an assessment test. If Rouge accomplishes this for you, it's another year of intensive training."

Sonic was nodding. Amy smiled at him, not letting any of her worry show through to her face.

"Good luck, Sonic."

"Not going to play cat-and-mouse with me?"

"Sorry, but no. I've grown out of the Save The World thing. I'm a model now."

"Why haven't you called me, though. Seriously?"

"I've been busy."

"Too busy for your friends?"

"Believe it or not, yes." Amy nodded, irritated by her failure. She went to turn and leave, but Sonic grabbed her wrist.

"Are you too busy for me?"

Amy blinked and turned to look at Sonic. He stared back, quite seriously. His face gave nothing away. But, she could've sworn, he looked like he wanted to kiss her. Too little, too late.

"The world revolves around the sun, Sonic. Not you." She pulled her hand away and turned, walking briskly away.

"Burn." Sonic mumbled when she left. She was just barely in earshot and smirked. Her stomach had fluttered though, when his face had become surprised and vulnerable at her cutting remark. She had never had the last word in with him before. Never rejected him before.

It felt good to be in control of his emotions the way he'd been in control of hers'.

But she had a mission. No time to screw around.

* * *

A/N: Chapter three...

._.

So many reviews! :D You make me happy, dear readers! Please keep telling me what you think. :3 Chapter 4 will be out later this week.

And now a reply to anonymous reviewer Don't Know a Name!: Oh yes, you know, Amy told me it was all your fault the Rome thing went awry, you naughty girl you. ;3 Tsk! Tsk! Hope the chapter was good for ya!

And yeah. I'm batting for Sonamy. Just thought I'd let you know, General Public. ;3

Love ya,

Nana


	4. In Which There Are Liabilities

**Chapter Four: In Which There Are Liabilities **

"Have you got the key-card?" Shadow's voice whispered over the wire in Rouge's ear. She was making her way down the hall easily. The guards who kept this part of Hare's mansion sealed off were quite ineffective to her wiles and back-kicks.

"Affirmative." Rouge chirped into the bracelet around her wrist that doubled as a signal-sender and complimentary piece to her shoes. She turned to go down the next hall, when she saw him. Six feet tall, and almost as wide. Hare's number-one bodyguard. Blackjack.

"Damn, you win the bet." Rouge hissed at the bracelet. He didn't make a sound, but she could feel Shadow's superior grin over the silence on his end.

"Is Blackjack waiting for the one idiot who tries to take the weapons technologies without paying a penny?"

"Well, you said he would be, didn't you? And I just said you won the bet, didn't I?"

"So what was it that you requested of me if you won? Wasn't it something along the lines of unquestioning sex slave for a week?"

"Oh, we can work out what you want from me later. Come here and replace me. I am not breaking my arm against this guy again."

"It's been a year-and-a-half Rouge. You're stronger now."

"Why are you in such a mood tonight?"

"I'm coming to intercept you. Stay where you are."

Rouge leaned against the wall, looking down the empty hallway. If she went around the corner, she knew Blackjack would recognize her. And probably break both arms this time. She shuddered at the thought. Good thing GUN had good doctors...She was worried about how much nerve damage had been done last time. And her handwriting had never been quite the same.

Shadow appeared in a silent, eery green light. "Miss me?" He whispered. Rouge barely heard him. She pulled a face and he offered her his hand. She took it roughly. "Chaos Control."

"Baby." Rouge rose her eyebrows.

They were gone. The hall was quiet. Until the door opened. Amy peeked her head around the corner and looked all around. She entered and shut the door carefully behind herself. Rouge had already taken care of the guards for her. But had she already taken the designs? One way to find out.

***

"What the hell was all that about, Sonic?" Tails asked when Sonic was ten feet from the Tornado2.

"I don't know. I just saw her and started talking. I don't know why she'd have such an attitude about..."

"Not that!" Tails shouted over him. Sonic took hold of the plane wing and pulled himself up to sit on it. "What were you_ doing_ in there? Were you just ignoring me? Or didn't you hear me practically screaming at you not to tell her anything."

"Why not? Amy's helped us out tons of times."

"But, Sonic. She's been MIA for _five_ years. We don't know if we can trust her anymore. Hey. Sonic, look at me."

Sonic looked up and faced Tails, who sat back in the pilot's seat. "Model? Ha. That's a good one. Do you know what Amy's really been up to for the last few years?"

"What?" Sonic tilted his head at Tails, almost mockingly, as if he were just humoring Tails' little hissy fit.

The condescension didn't go unnoticed by Tails. But he didn't get mad. No, instead, he pressed a button that brought the wings in to put the Tornado2 into Jet-Set mode. Sonic fell to the ground with a rather loud THUD.

"She's been off the grid for a while. But when she just showed up tonight, I took the liberty of hacking GUN's intelligence to figure out what she's been up to. And it sure as hell isn't modeling."

"What are you? Fourteen? Mind all the 'hells' would ya?"

"Please. You said worse at twelve." Tails looked over the edge of the plane at the still-face-planted Sonic. "You okay?"

"What's Amy been up to?" Sonic pushed himself up on his knees. Dusted himself off.

"She works for SD6, Sonic."

"So?"

"SD6 used to be a division of GUN."

"Yeah? And? What's all this mean?"

"SD6 is a rogue operation, Sonic. She's sort of traitor to the country, now. And she was probably after my canon designs. If she gets them - we're in trouble. Like, a LOT of trouble. And you told her where to find the key."

For a while, Sonic just stared up at him. His face didn't even change to an outsider looking on. But Tails knew the knit of his eyebrows meant he was confused and embarrassed and hurt all at once. Sonic put his face back on the ground, in the grass and dirt.

"Aw, fuck." Sonic groaned. "Why don't you put your fucking designs in a fucking vault or something, you fucking _moron_?"

"Um. I do, _moron_, but they kind of just stole the whole damn thing. Besides you practically handed all the info Amy needed to her on a silver platter. On a gold platter, even."

"Just keep rubbing it in. I really need that." Sonic pushed himself up onto his feet and brushed the dirt from his knees again.

"It's a very real possibility that Amy doesn't even know she's betraying GUN and the American way and whatnot, so that's good, right?" Tails had switched gears, trying to cheer him up. He could hardly believe he felt bad.

"I suppose." Sonic shrugged. He looked up at Tails. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done and now all we can do is finish this mission another way. Give me that laser pen you made."

"Now with real lasers." Tails tossed it over to Sonic. He caught it with ease.

"Guess it's time to pay the ventilation system a little visit."

"I'll get the schematics up on my computer and direct you to the holding room. More than likely, Hare's left the designs in my vault. He's probably waiting until the auction to crack the code."

"That's not gonna be a problem, since I already know your password."

"You do?" Tails stopped his furious keyboard tapping a moment to look at Sonic, quizzical. His friend shrugged.

"Dude, you use the same password for everything. Just watch you type it into something once and I'm set for life."

"But I use letters in my Universal Password." Tails narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but since you're into geeky things like translating letters into numbers, I just put the number equivalence to the letter part of your combinations."

"Hm." Tails grunted and returned to the computer screen. Very faintly, he was a red hue of embarrassment. Thank God for nightfall covering that up from Sonic's view. "Get moving, Sonic. We've got some designs to get back."

"Righty-o, Captain!"

"And don't talk to Amy again. Avoid her at all costs."

"Will do."

Sonic speeded away, Tails watching the blue blur he left behind fade. He shook his head. He'd seen Amy on the camera he hacked. She was gorgeous.

And Sonic avoiding a gorgeous woman at all costs?

"That'll be the day." He mumbled and went back to work. The schematics came up. He reconnected his headset to Sonic's wire. "Alright, Sonic. First you turn left."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reads and reviews guys! :D I know I say that every chapter, but I mean it. I love you people. You make my day! *is shot* Ahem. Yes. Er. I don't really have time to ramble like this, so replies to anoynmous reviews will begin again next chapter, which I might put up tomorrow to make up for the wait of this one! :3

Love ya,

Nana


	5. In Which Shadow is Knocked Unconscious

**Chapter Five: In Which Blackjack Knocks Shadow Unconscious **

Shadow reappeared at the opposite end of the hall Rouge had come from. And what he saw astonished him.

_I expected perhaps an SD6 agent, or one of Robotnik's spies...But, Amy Rose? _He gazed at her curiously. She was looking around the corner -at Blackjack, no doubt- and she looked deathly serious about it. Impossible. _What's she doing here? Unless... Unless what? She couldn't be Robotnik's. SD6, perhaps? _

Amy didn't even seem to notice him. But she tensed -just a little, in the shoulders- and put her hand up to her ear. Trying to get a better reception - to a wire?

_Fuck. She is SD6._

Amy brought her wrist up to her mouth and whispered something frantically. Shadow charged Chaos energy in his palm, but remembered who he was dealing with. And without knowing who Amy worked for, he didn't want to injure her. He'd become almost - fond, of that girl. So he took out his tranq gun instead.

***

"Don't worry, Amy," Rivers was saying. "Blackjack looks very tough, but just use the moves you were taught during the judo session and you'll be just-"

The line went dead.

"Rivers?" Amy whispered. "Rivers? Come on. Are you there? Rivers!"

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Amy froze at the unbearably cold touch of a gun's barrel to her neck. "Rivers can't help you, Amy Rose. My partner has jammed your signal to him."

"Shadow?" Amy looked at him through the side of her eyes.

He nodded shortly. Moved his thumb absently on the gun he held to her throat.

"Why are you doing this? This is my mission, and I won't let you and Rouge interfere over some stupid pissing contest between our divisions."

"What the hell are you talking about, woman? What division?"

"SD6 and SC7." Amy narrowed her eyes at him. Like he was stupid. Beneath her. He flashed a killer's grin. Faintly, in the distance, the air conditioner rattled as it came to life. Amy never felt the air, though, sweat started collecting on the small of her back.

"There is no such thing as SC7. And you, little girl, have the unfortunate grace of falling into the hands of a false GUN division."

"What?" Amy gasped, looking at him.

"But even if you are innocent, I can't trust you. You could be feigning all of this - for all I know." Shadow's finger tightened around the trigger.

"So, you're just going to kill me?"

"No. I don't think your boyfriend would take your death very well. He'll get over my drugging you, though."

And Shadow pulled the trigger. And she was down for the count. She'd only be out for about forty-five minutes, though, which was just long enough for Shadow to defeat Blackjack, use the key-card and rip the door off the vault where the designs were being held. First, he caught Amy before she fell in a very ungraceful, alarming-the-enemy-by-way-of-thudding manner. He set her in sitting position against the wall. He'd retrieve her in just a minute.

The air conditioner rattled again.

He turned and stared down Blackjack point-blank. He noticed Shadow immediately and growled, nostrils flaring. His muscles rippled beneath his suit jacket and he got into position to fight Shadow off. Shadow hadn't done anything, but he smelled of trouble in Blackjack's nose.

"What are you doing here?" Blackjack said in a deep, rattling voice.

"Nothing of fortunate consequence to you and your boss." Shadow answered honestly, eyes glinting in the overhead, fluorescent lights.

"You gonna try to get the goods without paying up, kid? Who ya work for?" Blackjack cracked his knuckles and slid on a pair of golden-painted brass knuckles that'd leave a nasty bruise, Shadow figured, on Blackjack's hand if he was stupid enough to hit Shadow with them.

"Chaos-," Shadow charged his hand, grinning darkly.

Blackjack didn't wait, he went in and slugged Shadow.

Shadow staggered, much to his own surprise. Rouge wasn't kidding when she said this guy was strong!

Did he black out? Why did the lights fizzle back into clarity? Shadow sprang to his feet and charged his hands with golden energy that was quickly turning red and furious.

"Didn't think you'd get up, kid. It's been five minutes now." Blackjack's voice rumbled. "Most would just lay there and have a nice little concussion, but not you, huh? Wanna try again?"

He readied himself for Shadow's attacks.

This would take longer than the estimated ten minutes, Shadow realized.

He dropped the Chaos-tricks and decided to beat him hand-to-hand. Obviously, Blackjack had prowess. He went after him, to get a roundhouse kick in, but Blackjack reached forward and gripped Shadow's swift leg. He twisted. There was a chain of snapping sounds. Blackjack threw Shadow to the floor again.

Pain exploded in his leg but he tried to ignore it.

"See? I _told_ you he was good." Rouge chirped in his ear.

He seriously considered crushing the wire.

Shadow went at it again, using no special powers, just physicality versus physicality. Blackjack met him blow-for-blow.

"Hang in there, Rocky! You can do it!"

Shadow hit the wall, head-first, again.

"Jeez, Shadow-baby, when was the last time you actually got your hands dirty? Relying a bit much on the Chaos powers, aren't you? Need backup? Two on one?"

"No..." Shadow growled. He got up again, and knew there was an eye-roll attached to the Men! sigh Rouge released in his ear. Blackjack took Shadow by his neck and slammed him to the floor, trying to choke him. It would've been an end-all-be-all move, Blackjack would've won, would've killed Shadow.

If Shadow wasn't the Ultimate Lifeform and thusly incapable of being choked to death due to his lack of a need for the carefree pass-time of breathing. Shadow took advantage of Blackjack's distraction with mutilating his neck bones, and even pretended to try to push his arms away, really though, he pulled his hand back and destroyed -rather, displaced- Blackjack's jaw with a powerful punch.

Blackjack even flinched at it. Pulled back. Shadow stood up. Blackjack was still on his knees, lowered to the floor to choke him. Shadow grinned, a little trail of blood decorating his chin from his mouth. He put his hands together and brought them above Blackjack's head. While the man underneath him moaned from the pain of a newly-disfigured face, Shadow took the opportunity and slammed his joined fists into the top of Blackjack's head.

And Blackjack fell over to the left, unconscious but not dead. Shadow's hands were sore. It'd be impossible to crack his skull, Shadow decided. He took the key-card and slid it through the pad.

ACCESS GRANTED.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there are serious cookies for ANYONE remembering who Blackjack and Ebony Hare are.

Replies to anonymous reviewers:

Don't Know a Name: I'm glad you're continuously loving these chapters! Poor Rouge, indeed. Makes you wonder what Shadow would ask of her? xD Nothing too...ungentlemanly, I'd hope.

SonAmy Dreamer: I'm glad you like what you're reading! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, love. :D

Alright...Next Week: THE FINALE! You might wanna check out my other story 'On Valentine's Day' to understand some jokes between Sonic and Shadow next chap. ;3


	6. In Which There Is An Open Ending

**Author's Note**: Sonic makes a reference to my story "On Valentine's Day" in this chapter. While it is not necessary to read "On Valentine's Day" to enjoy the following chapter, I'm just letting you know that a lot of my stories take place in the same timeline/universe. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six: In Which There is an Open Ending**

The doors slid open. Shadow stepped in. The air conditioner made an odd, distracting noise that made Shadow look up.

Sonic was hanging down from the air vent, lowering himself with a harness and rope. Classic. Shadow just frowned though. He didn't need another distraction. First Amy...Now Sonic.

But Sonic worked only for himself, so at least there'd be no spy-versus-spy drama with him.

"What are you doing, Hedgehog?"

Sonic startled, and looked below himself, just now noticing Shadow.

"Hey, Faker. What's up?"

"You. Apparently."

"Mhm." Sonic gazed around the room. "So - come here often?"

"Enough chitchat." Shadow blew him off and went for the vault. So what if Sonic was trying to get the same thing he was after? The Hedgehog was suspended in air and he was right next to the vault. He could take what he needed and be gone before Sonic could get down.

Sonic knew that, too. He employed anything to distract him. "So, why use the door? Couldn't you have just Chaos Controlled into the room?"

"Well, after you invited yourself to his party, I think Ebony Hare took precautions with your Chaos Controlling abilities and made this room impervious to Chaos energies."

"Oh, that makes sense. So..." Shadow's hand was hovering by the vault door.

"Yes, Hedgehog?"

"Been using moisturizer? Your-your lips were a little dry on Valentine's Day."

Shadow halted and glared up at Sonic. Sonic thought now was the appropriate time to waggle his eyebrows. Shadow didn't agree.

"Chaos Spear."

And a golden arrow burned straight through the rope holding Sonic up. Sonic fell in a heap. With a satisfying THUD.

"You wouldn't know that you're the second person who dropped me 'cause of something I said tonight." Sonic pushed himself up, rubbing out his now sore elbows and shoulders.

Shadow just quirked an eyebrow at him, uninterested. "Hey, I guess the room is only impervious to Chaos Control."

This little witticism went ignored by Sonic.

"Here, I know the code." Sonic came around and shoved Shadow away from the vault. Shadow, surprised, just stepped away at the shove.

"You know the code?"

"Well, it does belong to Tails."

"Does it?" Shadow hadn't realized. "You do realize that as soon as you open this door - I'm taking the designs and leaving, right?"

"If you do," Sonic tapped in the last digit. The code began processing. "Then I'll tell everybody you let me kiss you."

"Let you?" Shadow was appalled. "You thrust yourself on me, Hedgehog, if you do not recall!"

"Well, for Mr. Ultimate Light-show, you certainly put little to no effort into pushing me off you. Making _me_ think, that _you_...Liked it." Sonic grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Shadow was busying himself with being completely disgusted, meanwhile.

The vault door opened.

"You infuriate me on such a deep level, Hedgehog."

Sonic snatched the envelope full of folded papers and CDs of Tails' designs. He waved at Shadow, who made a grab for it, but Sonic dashed to the other side of the room.

"Deep level, huh Shadz? My, that almost sounds..."

"-Don't even _dare_,"

"_Sexual_."

Sonic licked his lips seductively and raced for the open door, jumping over Blackjack.

"Want some backup in there?"

"Wouldn't want you to get caught in the crossfire when I annihilate him, Rouge." Shadow growled.

"Sucker!" Sonic called over his shoulder, teasing, as he ran. "You are such a suck-!"

BAM! What'd he trip over? Sonic pushed his face off the carpet and looked to see what he'd tangled his feet in. Amy Rose. Fantastic. An unconscious Amy Rose. He got up and went to scoop her up into his arms. But froze. Remembered what Tails said about her being a traitor.

Well, it wasn't like a vigilante had a side anyway. They were just fighting for good, right?

How could saving Amy from this mess of a mission she'd been sent on be bad? Besides, she probably thought she was honest-to-goodness working for GUN. Yeah. He had to believe that. He picked her up and just as he straightened up, with Amy in his arms, Shadow was standing in front of him. Glowering with the power to make strong men beg for mercy.

Sonic wasn't a beggar though.

With a smile. "Hey, Shadz..." He zoomed off.

Shadow followed.

But just before Sonic could reach over and push the door open, it exploded in front of him. He curled around Amy to keep her safe from harm and was sent flying backward by the explosion. He almost propelled straight into Shadow, but the Ultimate Lifeform side-stepped him and the girl, letting them continue their haphazard journey backwards. Sonic hit the floor, bum-first, hard. He _oof_ed.

Amy rolled away from him. She groaned, clutching her head.

"What's going on?"

"Morning, sunshine." Sonic smiled.

"Everybody - Freeze!" The door-exploders announced. Sonic, Amy and Shadow all stared intently as the smoke cleared away. Once it did, they saw three strong, capable-looking soldiers before them. "We are soldiers of GUN and demand that you immediately hand over the weapons designs."

Shadow gazed over his shoulder at Sonic and Amy.

"Do you have the designs, Agent Shadow?" One of the soldiers' asked.

"No." Shadow replied coolly, without looking back. He winked at Sonic. Sonic's eyebrows knit. What was he to do? Shadow turned back to the soldiers. "He does." Shadow pointed his thumb at Sonic.

And Shadow turned around completely, mouthed the word 'run' and said, "Don't you, Hedgehog?"

Without missing a beat this time, Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I do. But I'm not about to let you take them."

"Are you working with that SD6 agent?"

Shadow's eyes flicked back down the hall where the they'd come from - back at the room. 'Run' he mouthed again.

Sonic rose slowly from the floor and offered Amy his hand. She used the wall to help herself up. Sonic put his hand in his pocket and turned to the soldiers. Examined them with highest scrutiny. Looked at Shadow. He looked increasingly upset.

"Sonic...Let's go." Amy whispered. "Those aren't GUN soldiers...Just Robotnik decoys. Shadow knows that. He isn't fooled."

_Oh. _Sonic blinked.

"Are you working with the SD6 agent?" The soldier repeated.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Sonic went over and picked up Amy bridle-style. "Damn shame, isn't it? I had _such_ potential."

'I'll cover you' Shadow mouthed. 'Run.'

Sonic nodded. The soldiers' rose their guns. Sonic said: "It's been real."

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow screamed above the barrage of bullets. Sonic raced down the hall, jumping over Blackjack and back into the storage room of Ebony Hare. Now if only Shadow hadn't halved his rope...

"Up and at 'em!" Sonic jumped and tossed Amy toward the rope. She barely grasped it. And began climbing up. Outside, they heard Shadow very violently dismantling Robotnik's robots. There were several unpleasant crunches and cracks and snaps. Sonic winced at a few of them.

Amy reached the top of the rope. "Hello?" She spoke to the wall.

Sonic went to one of the walls and bounded off of it, making a leap for the rope. He barely missed it and caught himself before he could fall in a dramatic display of failure to land on his feet. Not breaking his neck was nice, too.

"Thank God!" Rivers voice was back in Amy's head, as comforting as an old, warm blanket. "It seems SC7 has been intercepted by Robotnik. So much for your evaluation today. Look. Our remote cameras are telling me you're with Sonic the Hedgehog. Does he have the designs?"

Amy hesitated - remembering all the things Shadow said in the hall. But would Rivers really betray her? Lie to her?

"Yes. He has them."

"Don't panic." Rivers said, sounding a tad panicked himself. Amy looked down and saw Sonic repositioning himself to make a jump for the bit of burnt rope. Outside the room and down the hall, she could hear Shadow piling bodies. "I want you to get the designs from him and then ditch him. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Remember. Any means necessary."

She hesitated again, biting her tongue. Sonic flew through the air, oblivious to what she was about to do. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Rivers over and out."

"Rose over and out."

Amy took her hand from her head. The vent trembled when Sonic finally caught the rope. "Ha!" He laughed and began pulling himself up. It was obvious he was tired. Probably sore. She offered him her hand.

With a relieved little smile, he took it. She pulled him up higher.

"Need me to take that?" She pointed at the envelope under his arm. "Before you drop it?"

Sonic opened his mouth to decline the offer, but looked up into her sincere eyes. Her innocent smile. All white and beautiful. She'd become so beautiful. She seemed so different - and yet terribly familiar. Something in him fluttered. With the hand still hanging in the air, he took hold of the envelope and passed it up to her. She set it down at her side carelessly.

See? She wasn't a traitor. Didn't want to do anything but help. She put out her second hand and took both of his arms. Started pulling him up with trained ease.

"God," Sonic said, coming up closer. "It feels good just to have you here again, Amy. I've really, really missed you."

"I thought you were always too busy for me." She remarked, pulling his face to hers. Keeping his arms folded up between their bodies.

"Nah. Just too scared." He smiled back, open and vulnerable and lacking every ounce of his usual sarcasm. "Think I just needed to grow up."

"I've missed you, too." Amy smiled at him. A sad little smile. She leaned in and she kissed him. Deep and short and true. When she pulled away, he looked dazed and smiley. She was about to start crying.

"What's wrong?" Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of her tears. Almost terrified and certainly confused.

"It's raining, Sonic. Really, really hard."

She kissed him again. And he almost didn't let her pull away.

She looked at him. "Come bring me an umbrella, okay?"

And she let go of him.

Sonic landed back-first and the pain was excruciating. He heard something crack. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

Watching Amy drop his rope on him. Shut the vent.

He was just paralyzed.

"Hedgehog."

Sonic didn't turn at the sound of Shadow's voice.

"Are you breathing?" Shadow asked, crouching down beside him. Sonic stared upward. Shadow followed his line of sight. Looked back at Sonic. "She has the designs, doesn't she?"

Barely, Sonic nodded. He blinked. Shadow ignored the tears making his eyes glisten and his cheeks red.

Instead, he gripped Sonic's arm and helped him sit up.

Sonic half-screamed-half-groaned at the pain ricocheting back through his rib-cage. "God. Ow..." He swallowed. "God, it hurts."

"You fell from a substantial height. Of course it hurts. Now get up." Shadow roughly pulled Sonic to his feet.

Sonic stared back at Shadow, not looking away for a moment. Sonic reached up and wiped the tears off his face.

"Stop crying. What do you want? A hug?" And Shadow turned his back on him.

"It just hurts." Sonic mumbled. He tried turning on his wire. "Tails?" But it was broken. "Aw, shit. He's gonna kill me, too."

"At least Robotnik doesn't have the designs."

"Cheers." Sonic shot back.

"You win some, you lose some. Just the way the game works, Hedgehog. But the thing about GUN? We don't take 'no' for an answer." Shadow turned to face Sonic again. "And neither do you. Amy knows SD6 is rogue. I told her, if she didn't. She's a traitor and you have to get used to that. Now, are you going to do something about it?"

Sonic nodded.

Shadow smirked to himself. "Good. Now, let's get going."

They kept walking. Now in silence. Sonic looked over his shoulder, up at the closed vent.

Amy was in danger and he'd stop at nothing to save her.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: The End. For now. :)

Thank you so, so, SO much to everyone who's read, reviewed and stuck with me through what I call the pilot episode! Should there be a seventh chapter? Are you happy with infinitely wondering what would happen next? Are you as addicted to the new season of Chuck as I am?

Honestly, rereading this story... There are SO many things that I'd change. But I honestly can't put that much energy into fan fiction. Fan fiction is therapeutic, relaxing writing that I like to sometimes share with my followers. Fluffy, light stories will always be present, even if the writing isn't novel-worthy. :) Sorry for ranting... (Not really, but still)

Good fun. Goooood fun. Tell me if you know what's less intelligent than three teenage girls and two grade-school girls piling into a shopping cart and using it to ride down steep grass hills in the midst of suburbia. 'Cause it beats me! XD

No replies to anon. reviews tonight. I am sooo tired and I've got some reading for school to catch up on. I cannot WAIT for summer vacay to start. I can't wait for prom!

Thanks for reading, everyone!

Love ya,

Nana


	7. In Which Amy Knows

**Chapter Seven: In Which Amy Knows**

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this bad. Couldn't remember the last time her stomach felt so upset or so twisted. Her heart was the only thing fighting for more attention. It actually, honestly ached. Her whole chest felt heavy. Breathless. And then her stomach tightened and she reflexively wanted to crumple but didn't. She wanted to throw up. Her heart seized again and pounded. It was as if her stomach and heart were on a painful teeter-totter, going up and down and up and down.

It was a good thing she hadn't had any of Sonic's champagne. She'd be wearing it by now. She stared for a long time at the dirty, white and solitary sink in the gas station bathroom. It was filthy in here. She looked up into the mirror and her face looked old and tired in the fluorescent lights. She was only eighteen. She shouldn't have looked so old. She stood up straight and took a breath to calm herself.

"Come in, Amy. This is Rivers..." Michael said through the wire. She slowly took one hand off the side of the sink and brought it to her head to touch the wire wear it rested in her ear. Thought about tearing it out and crushing it under her heel. But she didn't. She was confused and dizzy and felt sick - but not so much ready to take revenge on an expensive piece of hardware.

"Amy Rose here." She said in a silky-smooth tone that would've been betrayed if Michael Rivers could see the way her mascara was swimming down her face in wet lines.

"You broke communications in the building, Amy. I've spent the last ten minutes reconnecting us. Don't do that again - what if something had happened?"

"I apologize. I must've disconnected us by accident. The buttons are, they're close together." Amy looked for something to lean against. But the graffiti and assorted, miscellaneous stains covering the walls convinced her to stand on her own two feet. "But that's highly beside the point, isn't it? I'm just fine. And I've got the weapons designs."

"Hm." Michael hummed in her ear, pleased. "It looks like SD6 is the victorious division tonight, then, hm Amy?"

What Shadow said hit Amy's memory like a hammer. And it kept going at her brain until she couldn't contain it. "Michael?" She just had to ask. Michael had never heard anything Shadow said.

_Rivers can't help you, Amy Rose. _Shadow had said. _My partner has jammed your signal to him._

"Yes, Amy? What is it?" Michael sounded curious and absent in a way only he could. Amy bit her lip. She watched her face in the mirror. She prayed to God she didn't sound as nervous as she looked.

"Just. About SC7?"

_There is no such thing as SC7. And you, little girl, have the unfortunate grace of falling into the hands of a false GUN division. _

"Yes? Get on with it, Agent Rose." Using her title like a scolding. Typical Michael.

_No such thing as SC7._

"They're-" Amy watched her knitted eyebrows and deadly conviction. "Um, they're,"

_No such thing - _

"They're not going to know what hit them." Amy grinned triumphantly at herself.

There was a beat of silence on Michael's end and it drove a needle of worry down Amy's arms, prickling her skin. Michael seemed to consider her strange behavior. Amy swallowed, quietly as she could. And finally, Michael said: "They certainly won't. You've done well tonight, Amy. Feel free to celebrate in peace, once you give your contact the designs. I'm giving you the rest of the night off after your mission. Report to base in the morning."

"Yes, Sir."

"Rivers over and out. Good job, Amy."

Amy nodded. "Over and out."

She shut off their communication. Then, she opened her clutch and took the info desk out. Turning it over in her hand, she contemplated meeting with her contact. Contemplated all the things brought to her attention. Shadow had no reason to lie. He'd been working with GUN for six or seven years. He was one of the top agents they had. Best of the best.

He had no reason to lie, none whatsoever. Her eyebrows knit again and she paused in turning the disk over. Michael. Would Michael Rivers lie to her? He'd been so good to her these last few years. Lowering the disk to be held at hip level, Amy turned to gaze intently into the mirror and didn't cry. She touched up her mascara, wiped her cheeks of evidence that she'd regretted anything tonight.

Amy knew what she wanted to do with the disk she'd returned to her clutch.

This was horrible. All of it. Even her plan.

She could only hope Sonic remembered their code. She could only hope he was on his way. She could only hope he'd forgive her for what she'd done.

"He was crying..." She whispered to her reflection. Like she couldn't believe how cruel the girl in the mirror could be. "He was crying. He was actually crying."

Even after all the times she'd cried because he rejected her...she couldn't bear the pain in his face when she kissed him and wrote him off - asking for his help while doing so, of all things! It felt awful, she realized, to be in such control of his emotions.

"Well," she took a breath and turned to leave. "Let's just hope the ends justify the means."

* * *

A/N: By popular demand, through daily faves, alerts, subscriptions and PMs (surprisingly not many reviews attached o.O) - another chapter! Oh my God, whatever could Amy be plotting? :O

Replies to my patient, beautiful anonymous reviewers...next time (hopefully!). :D I am working two jobs this summer, one started today and the next one will start in July. Plus...could I start a drawing class? I don't know! The pitching isn't through yet. :o

I'll keep talking to you, so keep talking to me everyone! :) I want to know what you think, and if this chapter satisfies your Win Some, Lose Some cravings.

Love ya,

Nana


	8. In Which Sonic & Tails Are Under Arrest

**Chapter Eight: In Which Sonic and Tails Are Under Arrest**

Sonic and Shadow walked side by side down the hallway, a dark and cold passage lit only with dim circular light fixtures lining the walls like a million peering eyes, casting creeping blue light on their somber faces. Tails walked behind him like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Shadow knew he was. Sonic had compromised his mission - he'd been weak enough to give Sonic a chance to run away with Amy. Who was working as a part of a fake GUN organization...she was nothing but a traitor.

And he'd had the gall to help her.

That wasn't going to look good during agent evaluations next month.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked quietly, and Shadow immediately removed the grin from his face that he hadn't realized he was wearing. Tails' shoulders slumped. "Seriously, why were you smiling?"

"I don't smile." Shadow replied with a narrowing of the eyes.

The trio halted before towering doors at the end of the hallway. Shadow tapped in a code and stood still as a machine popped out of the wall to zip down to his height and scan his retina. It tucked itself away and the doors slid open easily.

"And why did our mission fail?" Rouge was saying dramatically to a board of GUN's higher-ups, all precariously sat against the far wall with almost no light to reveal their faces. They radiated disapproval. "There's an easy answer for that question," her eyes flicked at the three who'd entered. She motioned toward Sonic and Tails, Shadow stepping discreetly away from them. "And they just walked into the room. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower -alias: Tails the Fox- were on the premesis of the operation and helped an enemy agent to escape. This points to them being traitorous to their very country. My partner has detained them and brought them here before you."

Sonic looked at Shadow, beside himself. He'd thought Shadow lead him here because his darker counterpart wanted assistance reclaiming the disc from Amy. He didn't know he'd be so effectively thrown under the bus!

Shadow shrugged, just ever so slightly. Apparently, Rouge hadn't filled Shadow in on the plan to throw Sonic and Tails into the wolves' den so they could run away themselves.

But it was to be expected of Rouge. Tails glowered at her, bristling.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower," the two snapped to attention at the sound of their names. The dark higher-ups clenched their hands tight together, one speaking in a low, angry voice. "Are these claims true? Are you traitors to your country?"

"_I'm_ not." Tails growled, glancing at Sonic. Sonic wanted to kick him.

"No." Sonic stated. "We're _not_."

"Then what of your actions tonight? Why were you even attending Hare's gala?"

"If I may," Tails stepped in front of Sonic. "Sir, the designs Hare intended to auction at his party originally belonged to me. We went in on our own covert operation to steal the designs back before they were sold and used to manafacture weapons that would surely be sold on the Black Market."

"And to what end were you designing this weaponry?" Asked another of the higher-ups. A woman.

Sonic looked at him as if he'd made things worse. Tails stared the higher-ups dead-on. "To fight against Robotnik's technologies."

"Do you know that designing weapons of the nature on that disc is illegal in this country, young man?" She asked, her clenched hands tightening. "And to correct you before you can excuse yourself with an ends-justify-the-means excuse, it is also illegal to engage in vigilantism - especially on the scale that you express in your ongoing war with Robotnik."

Sonic searched the faces of Shadow and Rouge for a way out of this and saw none.

"And you, Sonic the Hedgehog..." Sonic turned his head at the woman's voice. "Are you and your companion even legal citizens of America? Because it seems that when you two showed up here in our databanks, Robotnik followed. Why would you take your war on the independent islands to our country?"

"With all _due_ respect," Sonic put his arms behind his back to keep himself from crossing them, and pierced his palm with his fingernails to remind himself not to tap his foot. "_We followed Robotnik _here. Because we both know just too well the kind of hell he puts people through. We followed him to your_ great _country because we wanted to try and stop him before he could waste your space like he did ours. Sorry that's illegal here. Maybe we should leave him to your capable government...?"

Shadow's chest deflated, the only sign he sighed the kind of sigh only Sonic could pull out of him. Was that idiot trying to make GUN hate him more?

"Nevertheless," the woman said after a beat of consideration, "what you've done is put a weapon into the hands of an enemy who could quite possibly be more dangerous than Robotnik. And we believe that with the involvement of Amy Rose - a former..._friend_ of yours - you were emotionally compromised and simply handed over the disc."

"She's not my friend anymore." Sonic corrected, steely-eyed. He pierced himself harder.

"Really? According to this surveillance footage taken by Agent Rouge, you are seen kissing the enemy, are you not?"

A huge blue screen lit up the far right wall and everyone turned their heads to peer into a scene from only a few hours ago loop before them. Sonic was the only one not looking.

"Is that you?" Begrudgingly, Sonic glanced at Amy's beautiful, teary face and at his own vulnerable, devastated shock just as their lips parted. Rewinding the video revealed Sonic himself handing Amy the disc, because then he thought she wouldn't throw him away like that. Wouldn't use him like that.

"Did you not give her the coveted disc, Sonic?"

Wordless, Sonic nodded, now unable to take his eyes off the looping scene of himself handing her the envelope, smiling. "She lied to me. She made me think she was on my side?"

"Is their audio on this?" The man who'd first spoken directed this at Rouge.

"Unfortunately not. Our audio was scrambled at the time by SD6."

Naturally. Sonic wanted to shoot Rouge a nasty look, but dug into his palm instead.

"I don't doubt that you thought she was on your side, Sonic, but you were still resisting GUN taking ownership of the designs. We have another surveillance video of you taking the disc from Shadow after opening the safe Tails stored it in." The woman said. "You are by definition just as guilty as Amy Rose."

The screen went black and Sonic turned toward the table of higher-ups. The woman said; "you and Miles Prower are hereby under arrest."

"General, permission to speak?" Shadow said, standing a little straighter.

"Permission granted, Agent, but make it quick."

"While they might have a list of crimes on record, Sonic and Tails have shown countless acts of Patriotism that I believe should not go ignored. Evidence shows they've always sided with GUN in the war against Robotnik. And I do believe Sonic is correct in his statement that he and Tails followed Robotnik here, in an effort to stop him from destroying us, even though they had no attachments to this country. That shows a bravery and selflessness that can only have a positive effect on this mission."

"Mission?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes. I believe that the proper way of going about a counterstrike would be to put Sonic on our unit."

"He's emotionally compromised."

"But so is Amy Rose. You can see her face in the video. No matter her loyalties, she did not want to hurt Sonic, she was crying when she kissed him. If we can get her to think Sonic wants to help her, we can get her to give him the disc or else he can steal it off her person." Shadow took a breath. "I'm finished, General."

"Yes." She said slowly, thoughtfully.

Sonic and Tails gave each other wary looks.

The higher-ups talked amongst themselves and Shadow and Rouge stared into each others' faces. Rouge's cold, stony expression gave away nothing. Shadow looked at her intently, almost accusing her of something wordlessly.

All of the higher-ups fell silent and the sudden quiet brought everyone's eyes on them.

"In trade for your assistance on this mission, we are willing to excuse the actions of Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower on the condition that they stop their little vigilante crusades. You two will also be made citizens of this country."

"Lucky us." Tails smirked, muttering the words at Sonic, who grinned back. They both knew they'd never actually follow that condition.

"You've got yourselves a deal." Sonic said after sharing one more conspiratorial look with Tails.

"Agent Shadow you planted a tracking device on Amy Rose, right?" Another man asked. Shadow nodded confidently, almost smirking but keeping a straight face somehow. Like he'd need to be told to do something so obvious.

"Of course," he replied.

"Then intercept Amy Rose and bring that disc back here by 6am, if you want a praying chance at being excused of failing your mission." The woman said in an icy voice.

"Suit up, and move out." The first man said and all four nodded in time. With a swift turn, they all left the room. Rouge sidled up to Sonic as they passed through the doorway and out into the hall, she bumped her hip to his and said, "sorry to throw you under the bus like that."

"The tire marks still sting." Sonic dead-panned her.

"Hey, honey, I had to think of something to get Shadow and I out of the biggest pile of paperwork you could think of." Rouge shrugged. "Plus I'm looking for promotion." Her eyes glimmered. Then she caught sight of Tails' sour expression. "Cheer up, sweetheart, or Momma Rouge won't give you any dessert later."

She sauntered ahead of the boys, leading their way with a full view of her hips.

"She is the most irritating woman I have ever known." Tails grumbled.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Sonic retorted.

Tails just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for covering my ass earlier." Sonic said to Shadow.

"What are you talking about? I don't cover anyone's ass - I was simply stating the facts. But your gratitude is to be expected."

"Expected." Sonic snorted.

"So you're an ungrateful prick then?" Shadow smirked.

"Let me win?"

"Ha. Then you might think you're better than me at something." Shadow stepped ahead of Sonic and Tails to walk alongside Rouge, who sidled closer.

"Well then, I guess it's on from here on out." Sonic breathed, steeling himself for the night to come.

Tails nodded thoughtfully. "It's on like Donkey Kong."

And they laughed together, because Tails said it with a straight face. It was the last time either of them found anything funny that night.

A/N: So as you can see this is the REAL chapter 8...that other chapter 8? Forgot where I was going with that one .;; Sorry...

BUT HEY! A NEW CHAPTER, OH MY GOD! :D

I had a hella busy summer (which you can read about if you visit my profile), and this is quite literally the first thing I've written since like May. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

And to answer the most frequently asked question: NO! The story is NOT complete! That was a technical error on the author's part D: Thank you so much for reading, for all your encouragement (I read ALL your reviews, so keep on talking), your patience and for giving this story 2-6 faves a day! :3 I really love that, guys.

Love ya,

Nana

Chapter Nine: It's on like Donkey Kong!


End file.
